<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the business. by dangerousalmon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198688">In the business.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousalmon/pseuds/dangerousalmon'>dangerousalmon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Travelled [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alex Verus Series - Benedict Jacka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst, Gen, Luna POV, Sequel to Egypt, Some Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:16:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousalmon/pseuds/dangerousalmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Egypt. Luna meets someone new, and Alex actually has emotions for once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Travelled [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the business.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finally got to write around my schedule, so I worked this in. Don't mind the tense errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We were so close. Almost touching foreheads close. I could sort of feel the heat of her skin close. Sometimes her hair would touch my shoulder if the wind hit it right close. But then wasn’t the time to think about being touched, it was the time to stare down at a very unconscious beast and wonder if it was worth waking him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I looked up at her through my bangs and whispered, “Does he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> work today?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne shrugged, “How am I supposed to know? It’s not like I’m going to call Morden and check.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really should.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Are you scared?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I fixed her with a stare that Alex would be proud of. “Of course. He looked like the dead. No- scratch that- he looked like he died, then was forced to work a minimum wage job for a week without a break. So… yes. Let’s call Morden.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was our fatal mistake to even think about having the conversation. Alex’s face was soon close to mine and Anne’s. The three of us must have looked quite foolish, crowded around one another. Almost touching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was only one week. And it wasn’t minimum wage. And I wasn’t dead. And no. I do not have work,” He fixed me with a stare that I was proud of and raised a brow, “Since when are you in the business of calling Morden?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I shrugged, “I’m not. Anne is. I was just motivating her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne gasped. She was the one to leave the huddle first. I doubt it was because she was offended, and more because of Alex’s morning breath. I followed her lead and left too. Alex flopped back down to the couch and turned his brow to Anne. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She scowled, “I don’t call Morden. Ever. You should be the one to talk, you talk to him often enough.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex rolled his eyes, but otherwise didn’t say anything. He had always been odd about Morden. Occasionally, he would talk non-stop about what an arse he was, and then times like this where he wouldn’t say a word about him at all. Anne and I both thought he wouldn’t be talking bad about Morden for a while though, with what happened yesterday afternoon and everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that on my mind I said, “Now that you’re up, are you going to talk about your trip at all?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s lips grew tight around the edges, which was enough of a sign for me to know when to stop talking. I thought he was going to flip me off, but one hand just came to fist the front of his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or we could have tea. I like that option. Anne? Tea?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hopped over the couch promptly to join me in the kitchen. Alex followed a few minutes later. He was still in pyjamas, which wouldn’t be proper in polite company. Luckily we weren’t polite company. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne was sitting on the counter, Alex on the floor, and I on the table. The chairs were currently being used by Hermes and a stack of books Alex had stolen from the library. We were charming people. Anne was in the middle of showing us her new socks when polite company came through the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys really still in your pyjamas?” He asked when he walked in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vari was in the full Keeper get-up today. Unlike Alex, he hadn’t almost died over the past couple days and still had to go to work. Alex denied the dying thing, but we all knew it was true. He looked down at Alex with a softer gaze, and bumped him with the tip of his boot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Alex said, peeking up through his bangs. The steam from the tea was fogging up his glasses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You cool?” Vari asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex nodded and, if to prove a point, slurped his tea. Anne and I followed in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. So you're still coming to the party tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Do I have to?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vari’s brow furrowed, “You said you were cool. Unless you aren’t and you want to talk about what happened…,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex brought his tea to his chest, “No, I’m cool. I am so fucking cool. What time is that again?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to agree with Alex’s previous statement,” I whispered to Anne, who was in the middle of holding my hand quite tenderly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what was that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t really listening, but I continued anyway, “Awe fuck. For a diviner, he is really eloquent with words. I think that could be applied to many things. Like this party.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped what she was doing and gave me a patient smile, “I think that was more to do with you falling down the stairs.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex took his cue and leaned over my shoulder to say, “I thought accidents weren’t supposed to happen to you, hm?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t an accident,” I hissed, “My heels are sabotaging me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, sure,” He said without being sure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne helped me to my feet and gave me back my hand. Luckily the fall was three steps and at the front entrance, so only a fraction of the mages had to see it happen. Vari was thankfully not one of them, but Alex was so he would certainly hear about it later. There were two other people other than my friends, and that was a very short butler and a very tall woman. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled at them with teeth as we went inside. Only the short butler smiled back, and when he did, his eyes crinkled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The inside of the house was exactly like the inside of most houses. It had walls, lighting, and windows. Unlike other houses, it was packed full of people who could kill me, and have tried to kill my master at least once. It was rare if we went to a party that had someone who hadn’t heard of Alex. That never lasted long though. This was why I paid careful attention to him when we walked in, just in case he shot me one of those side glances that meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘we have to leave in ten minutes’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>or something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even look at me, but instead scanned the room. His eyes had been red since he got back from Egypt, but under the light of the chandeliers they looked yellow. Anne said it was because of the water of the river. Now, they narrowed as they weaved their way through the people. He was no doubt naming them in his head as he went along. Once he was finished, he sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that good?” I asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fiddled with the mid-buttons on his shirt, “I don’t know yet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We parted ways when he wanted to sit in a chair, and I wanted to get the mysterious juice in the crystal bowl. Vari was out in the crowds mingling. He always put on this talkative pursona in front of the other Keepers. It made him look older. He learned it from being Landis’s apprentice mostly. Landis was too odd to get along well in situations like this. He would always stand in the corner and look menacing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I looked over to the wall of windows to see that Alex had found a plush chair. He was seated right next to Landis. He found my eyes and smiled, raising a glass to me. I raised back and proceeded to find a wall I could lean on to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night passed, as did the many cups of juice I had. I didn’t think they were alcoholic, but no one had told me otherwise, so I just kept drinking and hoping. Anne would occasionally join me in between dance partners, but she was only there to tell me which boys were the best footed. Around twelve was when I felt a presence at my side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is your tolerance high?” A voice asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I looked to my right to find a man the height of my shoulder. He was dressed in an old fashioned black suit. He pointed to my drink with his own and smiled. Ah- I thought, the man who saw me at the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all.” I lied, “Can’t stand my liquor. How about you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, “I… Don’t drink much. Last time I did it didn’t go well.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, do tell,” I mused, wondering if this would be a torture story or a buisness story. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I only really know the ending. And that was when I woke up in someone else’s house naked and covered in glitter.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That startled a laugh out of me. “Are you serious?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled again, “Yes. I wish I wasn’t.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I turned towards him and offered him my free hand, “I’m Vesta.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took it. He was warm. “I’m Ernest. You can call me Frank.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” I chuckled, “I think I will.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well- and no I won’t explain that last part- it’s just I had no idea what to do, so I took the vase- yes the million dollar vase- and I smashed it over his little assholes head and I-,” Frank was taken into a fit of laughter as I continued telling him about the time I got locked in a museum. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waved his hands, “Wait, wait,” He snorted, “This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>last year</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God no!” I spluttered, “I was eleven.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nearly spit out his drink. Luckily there was a stack of napkins nearby. Some waiters were milling about, they shot us confused glares as they walked by. We had found the party a bit too loud after someone put on folk music and the dancing crowd got more drunk. We somehow found ourselves in a sort of break room beside the kitchen. It was quiet in the back corner, and while the fold out chairs weren’t comfortable, we could at least take off our shoes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank told me that his feet also hurt tremendously, and that I shouldn't feel bad about tripping over the stairs. He did it every time he came over here. It was nice to know that I wasn’t the only clumsy one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was sitting folded up, with my legs hidden under my skirt. He was the same, cradling his cup in his lap as he followed along with my babbling. It was getting late. I realized this. And yet my brain was yelling at me to go find my friends and go home, my mouth kept talking, and we kept drinking juice. It was no surprise that a group of waiters came into the room and seemed to simultaneously huff at our mere presence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank grimaced, “We should go find somewhere else to sit, I think.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes- let's. Do you happen to know of any other places in this behemoth of a house?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned, “Only a few dozen.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We snuck out the back door, holding our shoes with our spare hands. It was easy to follow him through the hallways and rooms, allowing myself to make comments about the odd pictures and terrible colour scheme. He battled me on a few of the room decor’s, claiming they were ‘antique’ but never said anything about the choice of dark orange carpet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously,” I repeated as we entered another room, “This stuff may be soft, but it belongs in a bowling alley- Oh!” I stopped short, nearly bumping into him as he stopped abruptly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” He muttered, “It appears this room is already taken. Hello, Councillor. I… hadn’t realized you would be coming tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank bowed at the head, then spun on his heel. He widened his eyes for dramatics, then tried to walk away. I didn’t let him, mostly because my brain had started working again. I grabbed his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Frank, wait a sec,” I said, then turned into what looked like a library, “Are we going home any time soon?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was dozing on a chair, legs sprawled out in front of him for miles. Morden was much the same but on the opposite side, and significantly less slouchy. By my count, they had at least three books open, and one of them was in Alex’s lap. It looked like we had interrupted an impromptu work session. Alex offered a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked tired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise to see you here. I’m glad you found company.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could say the same for you. You look exhausted, shall we go?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded a few times and then closed the book. When he stood, his glasses fell to the floor. They could have been perched on his lap or in his pocket, it didn’t matter. What did matter is that they fell. Morden reached down and picked them up for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stepped out of the room, plastering on a smile. “Sorry, I’m going to take a raincheck on the rest of the night.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course. I understand,” He checked his watch, “It is three in the morning. Will I see you around?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next part may have been the smoothest I was all night. I handed him one of my newly printed business cards and said, “Only if you give me a call.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blushed and nodded before saying goodnight and making himself scarce. Alex must have said goodnight to Morden as well, as he came out of the library seconds later. His cheeks were a deep red, though I don't think that had anything to do with Morden and more with his exhaustion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I took his elbow, “Alex, are you alright?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I am fine,” He swallowed, “Perfectly fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vari surprised us all by being super calm and collected. Usually, he was the one to start yelling, but this time that was Anne. I think I would have too if I hadn’t gotten a text from Frank before we got home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We were in my flat again. Anne was pacing around, waving her hands like a maniac, while Alex and Vari sat on the couch. I preferred to watch from a distance. That distance being my bedroom as I attempted to get my dress off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we made the decision to talk about things more! What happened to that? Suddenly you are going away to freaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Egypt </span>
  </em>
  <span>and when you get back everything has changed? Alex, you almost died and you won’t even tell us how or why!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was making several good points, which I would have added to if I stuck with my dress over my head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vari did the talking instead, “He just got back, couldn’t we give him a bit to at least think about it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” She cried, simultaneously to my, “Yeah no.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne continued, “When he nearly collapses when walking, it becomes our problem.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just saying,” Vari sighed, “We could let it be our problem without knowing what… the problem is?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had successfully talked himself out of his own argument. I whistled to Anne, motioning her over to unzip my dress in defeat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While she did I said, “I’m more worried about the chest thing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne squinted at me when I turned, “What chest thing?” Vari looked equally confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The thing he is doing right now. He’s been doing it all night, right Alex?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex dropped his hand from the fabric of his chest like he was ashamed to be caught doing it. As if any of us knew what it was. He had been quiet since after he collapsed. Vari had just started to open the gate when Alex mumbled something and fell into me. Luckily I dodged away before he could, so he landed in the grass instead. Anne was the one most taken off guard, since she hadn’t seen anything wrong with him in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vari grabbed Alex’s wrist and stared him down, “Okay enough. What’s happening.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex swallowed several times. My stomach clenched when I realized why. He was trying not to cry. Dress be damned, I crouched next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Anne knelt in front of him and squeezed his knees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be…,” Vari whispered, then lost his words and shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I offered, “Composed. All the time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex used his free hand to shield his eyes. He pulled in an uneven breath through a clenched jaw. My whole body- no, soul- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ached </span>
  </em>
  <span>just watching him. I wanted to reach out and hug him so close to my chest. I wanted to tell him that everything would be okay. But I wouldn’t kill him, and I wouldn’t lie to him. So instead I just rubbed his shoulder and was there for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I. I. H- he. I.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a strong start. Especially for him. He rubbed his face roughly. The tears that were wiped away were replaced with new ones quickly enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so tired. </span>
  </em>
  <span>An-and my chest </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It feels like I am suffocating. Like he is still there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vari tugged on his pocket square and pressed it into the hand he was holding. “Who is still there?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex shook his head, “He reached into my chest. And he ripped my heart apart.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We exchanged a glance with one another. It was a mental coin toss of who would ask the next question. I lost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As in… metaphorically?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Alex sniffed, “Literally. He. He has space magic.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth again, but abruptly shut it and continued sniffing. After a few long, painful seconds he said, “Can I go to sleep now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We released him from the group hug, and each left the room. I was first, as I was very almost undressed. Anne was second, she marched into the spare room with a strange look on her face, and Vari was third. He gave Alex more tissues, and I think they may have hugged for the first time in two years. Alex calmed down once Vari turned off the lights and they set up Vari’s air mattress in silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Talking about emotions had never been Alex’s thing. I think that if he did talk about them, he would never be able to stop. People with that sort of baggage aren’t okay no matter how hard they try to convince others. I had worried for a long time that Alex and Anne would try to force themselves together just because their pasts were similar, but they kind of became parents to each other in a way. A very difficult and strange way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I heard Anne talking in her room, and I assumed she was talking to herself before she invited me in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they asleep?” She asked. She was still in her dress from the party. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks to be. Are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really. I’m worried. And a bit confused. Are you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I pretended to think about it then nodded. She rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tossing her phone on the bed, she said, “Can you unzip me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you usually in the business of calling people at four in the morning?” I nodded to the phone and dutifully struggled with the clasp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It finally came undone and slid to reveal her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in two business now actually.” It sounded like a joke, but her face appeared too serious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I turned away when her dress fell to the floor, “And what would the other one be?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The business of calling Morden and asking him what the fuck happened to our friend.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ,” I whispered, “I have a feeling Alex won’t be pleased at all.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We were so close. Our shoulders all lined up as we stared down at Alex’s sleeping form. I was holding two cups of tea, and the take-out lunch Vari had picked up was getting cold. We all made the decision to take a day off of work. Like we would have been able to work after staying up so late last night anyway. Good thing I was self-employed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he have work today?” I asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne shrugged, “I could call Morden again and check.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vari raised a brow but didn’t ask anything besides, “Should we just waft the smell of bacon towards him? Hermes might eat it all if we wait too long.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds of rustling in the kitchen were getting louder. I assumed we had two, maybe three pieces left. For a small fox, he can certainly eat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex seemed to think so too. He opened one eye and grimaced, “What bacon? There is no more bacon in this flat.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vari swore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sat up and cracked his shoulders then took in our state of dress. “I’m glad we are all staying in today. I am not working today. Morden told me to take the week off. Which is… unusual.” He shot a glance at Anne, “But appreciated.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne only answered with a shrug and a smile. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>